


Get Ugly

by awkwardjazzy



Series: Produce 101 Fics [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Basically based off get ugly stage, I ship winkdeep, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry if this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Samuel just wants to be center and Jihoon just wants to be noticed.





	Get Ugly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmadiangelo17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadiangelo17/gifts).



> Hiya! This is gifted to the person named above since they requested this fic! Also it gave me creative juices so they were flowing. I hope you enjoy! This fic turned from a one shot to a multi shot because I have a Jihoon pov in the works and two fics for each couple mentioned in the fic (Daehwi Dongho, Hyungseob x Woojin, Guanlin x Seonho, Yongguk x Sihyun, and Daniel x Seungwoo) in the works so I hope you look forward to those and anticipate them!!

 Samuel sighs for the third time in ten seconds as he rolls his eyes at his teammates. He sits and wonders what he's done in his past life to be ignored like this. They're all praising Jihoon and his good looks, talking about how he would be a great center for the 'Get Ugly' stage as if Samuel hadn't just raised his hand and volunteered to be the center. They only saw Jihoon, who had also raised his hand, in all of his visual glory. Of course Samuel was the first to raise his hand, but none of that mattered as soon as Jihoon's very slim, very pretty hand hesitantly made it's way into the air as well, slowly but surely.

 He sighed as he thought that it was over, the center was Jihoon's part. It's what happened with the center position for 'Boy in Luv', surely it had to be that way for 'Get Ugly' as well: Samuel would raise his hand followed by Jihoon being hesitant but raising his hand nonetheless and leading to Jihoon being praised and complimented for an eternity until he is ultimately given the center position again. Of course they'd choose Jihoon over Samuel, even Samuel knew that. Jihoon was, well, Jihoon was absolutely flawless to put it simply (and Samuel envied him for that). His dancing was effortless, his rapping skills were off the charts, and he even had an amazing tone when he sang: it was such a pretty and alluring sound. Hell, even listening to him talk was nice because his voice was soft, soothing. Besides his obviously (and obnoxiously) high skill levels, he was also pretty in a way all entirely his own because comparing him to anything else was wrong. He was beautiful (Samuel could give him that), more beautiful than anyone Samuel's ever seen and Samuel's seen many beautiful faces, but none as breathtaking as Jihoon. Jihoon didn't have to try to be beautiful he just was and Samuel doesn't understand how something like that could make sense, but it does and he hates Jihoon for it.

 He hates that Jihoon's eyes are so round and intoxicating when he makes eye contact. He hates that Jihoon's face is so slim (with the exception of the apples of his cheeks that are perfectly full and effortlessly show off his sharp cheek bones). He hates that Jihoon's nose is slim and perfectly pointed (and he hates the fact that he just wants to boop it or lightly press his lips to it a couple of times and- he forces the thoughts out of his head). He hates Jihoon's god awful fashion sense that he still knows how to work flawlessly because he's Park fucking Jihoon that's who, and Jihoon's hair? God Samuel hates how his hair could literally be a god damn mess, he could've just woken up, and it would still look effortless; like it was meant to be that way. What he hates more than all of those things combined, though, is the fact that Jihoon's always smiling and always so happy and cheerful. It's not the fact that he's smiling that upsets Samuel, it's the fact that Samuel's drawn to his lips when he smiles, he's always looking at Jihoon's plump lips and imagining what it would be like to kiss him. God he hates Jihoon so much and he-

 What was he thinking about again??

 Oh, yeah. The 'Get Ugly' stage (he mutters that Jihoon distracting him is another reason he hates him). He quickly makes a solid point as to why he should be the center and hopes to God that it's a better reason than Jihoon's and that he miraculously gets chosen for the center spot, knowing he probably won't beat the amazing Jihoon. He's already in the process of writing his congratulatory speech for Jihoon when luck chooses to be on his side. His teammates soon started pointing out what Samuel was good at and thinking how much of an asset he could be as the center. There was a moment of silence, a long moment where the others thought hard about which person would fit the position better before heaven opened up and the part was given to Samuel. He was so happy that he smiled, but quickly hid it as not to upset Jihoon.

 Figuring out the choreography was another backstep on its own though as they had two choreographers with two completely different mindsets (who were both stubborn as hell and didn't feel like their idea was worth losing). When Woojin and Daniel finally decided that teaming up was better for them as a team then trying to split the choreo into two separate dances, they began practicing for the stage. They practiced and practiced until beads of sweat rolled down their faces and traced their jaws; until they were gasping for air and grabbing water bottles, but even then Samuel noticed Jihoon still practicing in the corner of his eyes. He saw as Jihoon would continue, unsatisfied with the turnout of his hard work, and start the song over. He had half a mind to stop the boy, but he thought better of it.

 When the time to record the song comes it's easier for Samuel because only Seungwoo and Daniel record alongside him. He does, however, have to stand and record under the scrutinizing gaze Jihoon throws his way. He gulps down his nerves and tries to record without any mistakes, wincing when he hears his voice crack once. He asks for one more try when he hears his voice and gets a quick, firm nod before the music starts again and he sings through his part effortlessly. He can't keep his eyes off Jihoon, though, and it bothers him because he knows Jihoon's caught him staring (and he hopes the poor boy isn't questioning him). He doesn't know if Jihoon's noticed the way his gaze lingered or how he'd get distracted, but as he moves out of the recording booth to listen to Daniel and Seungwoo record he feels like he's being watched.

 Samuel sits on a chair across from Jihoon so he can glance (stare) at Jihoon from time to time. It's halfway through Daniel's recording when he feels like he's being watched so he looks around the studio until he makes eye contact with Jihoon (who turns away quickly, face flushed.) and Samuel finds it cute (but not as cute as the way Woojin stares at Hyungseob like they're the only two in existence- but that's a completely separate story for a different time Samuel thinks). He wonders if he and Jihoon could ever be that level of cute awkward mutual pining that Hyungseob and Woojin have worked up, but in order for that to happen Jihoon would have to actually like him back. He's stuck in a state of constant uncertainty with the boy and he's tired of it because he's been in this- this Jihoon funk since the Avenger's team was born ('and _people thought I had the hots for Daehwi'_ he thinks as he rolls his eyes and cringes at the thought of ever seeing his best friend in a non platonic way (Daehwi's smile would falter if he heard the way Samuel thought, but again a different story for a different time.).

 As soon as the recording is finished, it's time to get back to practicing the dance to perfect it. It all starts out smoothly, that is, until Hyungseob sticks his tongue out and body rolls into Woojin's heart causing him to flush and lose focus and trip. The next few seconds are a blur of limbs tumbling into each other and end with Samuel and Jihoon on the floor while Hyungseob carefully helps Woojin stand up, frantically asking if he was alright. Woojin, after ducking his head out of embarrassment, nodded and quickly turned away, his face flushed as red as his hair. Hyungseob's worries washed away as he released a small smile and got back into position ('why _can't Jihoon hyung be like that with me?'_ ). Samuel spent the rest of the day drowning in self pity as he watched Woojin, Park 'I am a huge mass of awkward limbs that are always out of place but turn the swag on when I dance' Woojin, and Hyungseob, Ahn 'I have no swag and I'm literally the lamest human on the earth' Hyungseob flirt with each other before Hyungseob of all people finally made a move and they stumbled out of the practice room, giggles escaping their connected lips and hands tugging hair.

 The next few days were horrendous for Samuel and his loneliness that continued to grow when everyone he knew seemed to have a love life ('when _did Daehwi even start liking Dongho hyung?_ '). It seemed that everyone was taken: There was Ongniel, Jinseob, Guanho, and even Donghwi. He was left to wallow in self pity for the remaining time he had left before he could perform on the stage and finally leave the god forsaken 'Get Ugly' team and hopefully all of the couples. He knew he couldn't actually get away from them, but he could dream couldn't he?

 He's in the practice room when it happens. He'd walked into the practice room to get away from all of the couples and he figured he should practice the dance, but when he walked in he found Jihoon lying on the floor in the center of the room, sweat dripping off of him like glitter and breaths coming in shallow huffs. Samuel walks over and hovers above Jihoon. He's about to ask Jihoon what he's doing when Jihoon sits up and looks Samuel in the eyes before grabbing Samuel by the hair and connecting their lips. Samuel stumbles forward, shocked, before he regains composure and wrapping one arm around Jihoon's waist while planting the other firmly on the ground. The kiss is over just as quickly as it begins, and Jihoon's screeching as he pulls away, face reddening quickly.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I-"

 The sentence is cut short by Jihoon standing up and bolting out of the practice room as quickly as he possibly can. Samuel sits and processes what happened, but by the time his mind has actually wrapped around the fact that Park fricking Jihoon just kissed him it's time for him to get up and go to the lunch room. He shakes all of the thoughts out of his head quickly before standing up and walking quietly out of the practice room to the cafeteria. He doesn't, however, go to eat lunch instead he drags Daehwi out by the arm (who had Dragged Dongho with him). Once they were out of the cafeteria, and out of earshot from anyone, Daehwi (and Dongho) shot Samuel an irritated glance.

"What are-"

"Jihoon kissed me."

"What-"

"Jihoon. Park fricking Jihoon kissed me."

 Daehwi and Dongho shared knowing looks before looking at Samuel and backing out of the area as quickly as possible, leaving Samuel to shout for them to come back and help him with his 'mid life crisis that happened early'. He sits in the emptied hallway for what seems like years before he begins to walk back to the cafeteria (stopping only to stare in shock as he witnesses Yongguk and Sihyun being too intimate to be 'just label mates'). Once he reaches the cafeteria, and sees all the couples, he turns on his heel and walks right back out and heads to his dorm room to (scream into his pillow) hopefully get away from the couples. Once he enters the room, however, he notices Guanlin and Seonho talking with Hyungseob and Woojin about 'very important couple things' and marches right over to his bed, laying down and screaming into his pillow as loud as he can.

 Practice for the next few days (and by few Samuel means all of the days remaining leading up to the performance) are extremely awkward because Jihoon wants to be nowhere near him at all and Samuel just wants to figure out why Jihoon suddenly kissed him. It's about three or four hours into practice on the last day before the performance (Samuel's lost count because all he sees is Jihoon and suddenly the clock stopped being his center focus) when one of the PDs comes inside the room and sweeps Samuel away. He thought he was in trouble, but it turns out that they just wanted him so they could dye his hair blonde.

 When he walks back into the practice room, locks freshly dyed, everyone stops to comment on it and he becomes the center of attention. He pretends not to notice when he catches Jihoon's eyes through the mirror (and he pretends not to notice when Jihoon's pupils widen and a light pink dusts his cheeks before he bites his lips and turns away. He also pretends that it's not the only thing he's thinking about throughout the rest of the practice). When practice is over he's shocked to find Jihoon grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him out of the room and into a small, unnoticeable hallway. Samuel looks at Jihoon confused, but Jihoon is looking around to make sure absolutely nobody catches them before backing Samuel up against the wall. Samuel feels like the moment is too intimate and he feels like he's suffocating, but he doesn't hate the idea of Jihoon this close to him.

"Um, what are you-"

"You look very pretty blonde."

"Um, thanks?"

"I mean, you didn't look ugly before- because you've always been pretty, I'm just saying you're prettier blonde- I mean you looked beautiful with your natural hair color too of course- I mean-"

"Calm down, it's okay. Breathe."

 Samuel calmly (despite the increase in the pace of his heart beat) placed one of his hands on Jihoon's shoulder and gently squeezed it. Jihoon sighed and inhaled shakily before trying to word his next statement.

"You look beautiful every single day and I don't know how to properly compliment you because 'you're beautiful' doesn't justify how fricking beautiful you look, but you deserve to hear that you're beautiful because you are and you're not told that enough and I just thought you should know you're beautiful?"

"I-"

"Wait, I wasn't done."

"Sorry."

"You're beautiful and I really want to kiss you right now because holy god you're heavenly and I just, I want to kiss you."

 Samuel and Jihoon both freeze when they hear quiet snickers coming from the end of the hallway. They turn to look and see who's caught them only to find Hyungseob holding Woojin's camera recording the whole scene as Woojin's back hugging Hyungseob, most likely looking at the camera's screen (or just trying to kiss Hyungseob, either way they were being very gay). Jihoon, figuring that every other embarrassing moment was caught on tape, just shrugged before turning back to a very unamused Samuel and asking him for a kiss again. Samuel, shocked, was at a loss for words. He fumbled for a few seconds, his face flushing in the process, before he looked to the ground and shyly nodded at Jihoon.

 Jihoon carefully lifts Samuel's chin and takes one step closer before leaning in slowly. Samuel automatically tangles his hands into Jihoon's hair and leans in as well while Jihoon Wraps one arm around Samuel's waist and places the other on the wall near Samuel's head to keep himself stable. When they do kiss it's clumsy but Samuel doesn't care because all he cares about is the fact that Jihoon is too far away from him and he's only worried about closing the distance between the two of them. He pulls Jihoon close by tugging his hair until Jihoon moved closer and closed the gap until there was virtually no space between them at all. They do eventually pull away when Woojin and Hyungseob's laughs are too high pitched as they scream about telling the entire group of trainees during lunch the next day

 To say Samuel and Jihoon were teased was an understatement; they were dragged through hell and back throughout the whole day, but after their get ugly stage they kissed again in the waiting room without a care in the world and all was fine again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! I'm sorry it took so long to write and upload but my father threatened to take my phone and laptop so I had to kind of stay on the down low and try to remain unnoticed. It took a couple of days, but he got off my back. I hope you guys enjoyed this crap and anticipate my other fics that will be related to this one (of course after I write the other requested fic)  
> Always remember:  
> ~Stay Beautiful.


End file.
